Cullen Fun
by jukeboxjunkiee
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Mike didn't quit leaving Bella alone? and why the heck is jacob in here? first fanfiction.
1. The Meadow

The end was coming – I could feel it – I just didn't know when. Everything around me had come crumbling down, my 'friends' wouldn't talk to me, Charlie was always quiet around me, and Jacob had stopped answering my calls. Luckily, I always had Edward, he would always be by my side. My gloomy attitude wasn't helping things much either.

When Edward came back he closed the hole. Most of it. Something was always wrong.

The past few days I'd been having this feeling that something bad was going to happen, and I guess it showed.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Edward said in his 'tell-me-or-I'll-force-it-out-of-you' voice.

"Huh? What? Oh. Nothing, I've just been thinking."

"About what? I can't read _your_ mind you know. It drives me insane sometimes."

"Oh stop being such baby. I was thinking about the usual – how someone is always trying to kill me, how everything bad seems to be focus on me, and how you would be there to keep me safe is your over protective way."

"Well, thanks for sharing, it's not everyday that I get someone telling me how I fit in with catastrophes."

I was so consumed in my thought I forgot I was on Edward's back headed for the meadow. And even though I was in a beautiful place with a beautiful – protective – vampire, I couldn't shake the feeling someone else's presence was so close I could touch them.

Edward must have noticed because his entire body stiffened just then.

"Stay here Bella, I'll be right back." Before I had time to respond he was gone.

"Stupid werewolves." Was all he could manage to say when he came back.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Could you _please _tell me why you are calling one of my best friends a 'stupid werewolf'?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you might get mad." He knew I could never get mad at him no matter how hard I tried. I put on the one face I knew he couldn't resist.

"Please?"

"He was trying to tell me there was 'danger' nearby so I would leave you with him. He wanted to tell you something." Then why didn't he? Jacob has always told me what was on his mind no matter how much he hurt my feelings. What would he try to keep from Edward?

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. And I really wish I did."

"I'll call him later. He can suffer a little bit." My mind was preoccupied with thinking about what Jacob had to say. Edward's cold hand was holding my face in both hands.

"Whatever he has to say, please say you won't go over there with him _alone._" He stretched the word alone more than I would have liked him to.

" I promise. I can already see it starting out as 'Bella, I've said this more than once before…' I don't need Alice for that one." He chuckled and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Now that that's out of the way, what would you like to do?"

"Oh I don't know… can we think of something completely horrible-"

"Bella, I don't want to damage you more than you already are."

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, do something horrible to Mike Newton?" I was being selfish, completely selfish. I was only doing this to get my mind off of my depressing thoughts. But it was the kind of selfish everyone would enjoy – even Rosalie.

"Hmmm… that sounds like another one of your 'evil' plans."

"Mind telling me why you put air quotes around evil?"

"Because your plans aren't so evil."

"Well, thanks."

"Anytime. You're plans are always _so_ much_ fun_. Why don't we get everyone to help us plan though? Your planning skills don't always make sense."

"Well, I'm glad you agree. And I can make an evil plans as fun as you, thank you very much."

"You are one stubborn human Bella."

"Not for long."

"Not right now Bella. We have to find Alice, she is probably bouncing up and down as we speak."

"Fine." I couldn't argue with him. My thoughts were uncontrollable right now. This was one of the many moments I was glad that Edward's gift didn't work on me. All I was thinking about is what horrible thing was going to come out of Jacob's mouth when I finally decided to call him.


	2. Getting Ahead

**Disclaimer - I don not own Twlight unfortunately Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N - Sorry it took so long. I was having writer's block.**

Edward's POV

This was not like the Bella I knew. She would never plot something so evil that even Emmett would enjoy. But I was willing to play along with it for however long it took her to get over this. Doing something to the vile creature that walked the planet Mike Newton was the most fun I would get out of her. Though I was concerned, I let this slide. I didn't want to show her how worried I was.

"Bella, why are you doing this exactly?"

"Because I thought it would be fun." She looked so innocent right now. But she stinks at lying.

"Bella, be serious. You know you can't lie."

"Okay, well…"

"Yes?"

"I want to get my mind off Jake. He's been so annoying lately. I don't think I can face what he is going to say."

I wasn't about to argue. Anything to keep her away from those _werewolves. _

"Oh." I was so relieved this wasn't anything very serious.

"Edward, can we go back to your house?"

"Whatever you want, love."

APOV

"Bella, that's brilliant! He's going to flip."

"Thank you Alice. I'm glad you approve."

We were the only ones talking, everyone else sat there dumbfounded. Then Edward started cracking up. How could I block my thoughts from him on this?

EPOV

"Bella… you actually… thought of… a great plan." I couldn't stop laughing. He idea of Mike crying was hilarious.

"I told you I could make a good plan." My angel said. The looks on my family's faces were a mixture of laughter, confusion and anger.

"Bella though of a way to get Mike so embarrassed he's going to start crying." And with that, Emmett cracked up, Jasper sent a wave of calm towards him, and Rosalie looked angrier than ever.

BPOV

Edward sat there laughing so hard, if he could cry the room would be flooded. I had to tell everyone else the plan before the exploded. Emmett was trying to imitate Mike's face, making everyone laugh harder, and Rosalie was helping plan our invasion.

I was beginning to think she didn't hate me so much after all. Jasper, well he was so amused that he sent waves of amusement throughout the entire room.

Poor Mike, he had a vampire family and a clumsy human coming after him.

**What do you guys think? Review please. Any great ideas would be awesome.**

**forbiddenlovex11**


	3. Chinese

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight. The amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N - Here's the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait again. I hope you huys like the story. I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews.**

EPOV

I was driving to Kami's Chinese to get Bella her food. I couldn't help laughing seeing who was inside – Mike Newton – the most vile creature ever to roam the planet.

"Mike fancy meeting you here." I could tell he wasn't glad to see me.

"Cullen. What are you doing here?"

"Getting food for me and Bella. What are you doing here?" If we weren't in a restaurant – with witnesses – I would tear him apart limb from limb.

(Mike's thoughts) _Let's see, the only reason I'm here is because I live here. No duh, I'm getting food to eat. _"Picking up an order for Jessica and me. What's it to you?"

Could Mike get any more annoying?

"Just returning the question you asked me."

"Order for Cullen."

"See you around Mike."

"Ugh, Yea, sure, whatever."

"And Mike, if I were you, I'd watch my back." I left then. When I got to my car, walking human speed, I could seethe fear in his eyes, he looked like he was about to faint right then and there.

MPOV

_Ugh, Edward just leave me alone. Could you take anything more from me?_

"And Mike, if I were you I'd watch my back."

What the hell? What was that supposed to mean? Oh god. Did that mean I was going to die? I didn't want to die.

I felt like I was going to pass out right there. His words had to many meanings, and I was afraid to know the meaning of half of them.

"Sir, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.'

"I'm fine." I couldn't take it any longer. Everything went black.

Emmett's POV

I heard Edward's car pulling up the driveway. Time to watch Bella eat. How much of a mess could she make this time?

Edward came in and, of course, went to give Bella a kiss. "Bella, you'll never guess who I ran into while getting your food."

That was my cue. "Who?" I asked bounding down the stairs. Turns out I wasn't the only one. Alice, jasper, and Rosalie all came down behind me. Alice had a grin so wide, I thought her face would break.

"Alice stop. If you keep smiling I might go blind." Bella said. Of course she would, she wasn't used to all of our glistening white teeth.

"Edward who did you see?" I was getting impatient now.

"Mike Newton." That's all he said but it was enough for everyone in the room to start laughing.

**Hope you liked it. See that button down there? Yea, click it and review please!**

**xoxo forbiddenlovex11**


	4. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I, being a human with out a brain as great as Stephenie Meyer, did not create Twilight, therefore I do not own Twilight : (**

**A/N If you are a Jacob lover do not read this. I personally do not like Jacob. Just giving you guys a heads up.**

**xoxo forbiddenlovex11**

JPOV

I couldn't wait much longer. I had to tell Bella the truth. I raced to the phone and started dialing the number. I swear the phone would've broke if I pressed the buttons any harder.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Bella its Jacob."

"Oh. Hi." She sounded mad. Had she heard about what happened in the meadow?

"Why do you sound so pissed? Wait, never mind that, Bella I need to tell you something."

"Whatever. Spit it out."

"I kinda… can't tell you on the phone."

"Well, I'm not going over there. Either you come here, and there's no guarantee that I'll be here, or you tell me now."

"Um… Bella, I know how much you love – cringes – that _bloodsucker, _but I really wish you would've chosen –"

"You? InYourDreamsDidn't you tell Edward about fake danger. Why would you do that Jacob, why?"

"Well. Technically there was danger. But we got it taken care of."

"Then why did you bother calling?"

"Bella, I've told you this before, and I'll say it again."

BPOV

"Bella, I've told you this before, and I'll say it again." 

Oh god, here it goes. Was Alice's power rubbing off on me, or did I know Jacob more than I wanted to? Whatever the reason I wasn't going to listen to this again.

"Look Jacob, like you said, I've heard this before I don't need to hear it again." Jacob – I refused to call him Jake – was beginning to get on my last nerve.

"Okay, okay. But still, have you taken a look at how much danger you've gotten into because of those _leeches?_"

"Yes I have. And it doesn't matter because they were always there to protect me. Why do you care any way?"

"It's just, you should be with some who is actually your own species. Or half your species."

'Jacob are you trying to have Edward break your face again? Because I'd gladly let him."

"Fine Bella. Do what you want."

"Goodbye Jacob." I hung up the phone not caring for his response. He made me so mad sometimes, but still he was my best friend?

Or was he?

How could my best friend destroy me like this? No, he wasn't my best friend. One phone had changed everything.

Jacob was now considered my **enemy**.

**How did you guys like it? Tell me if I should keep going. And for right now I'm only focused on messing wiht Mike, Jacob will come back later - winces -. Review please!!! xoxo**


	5. Author's Unfortunate Note

**A/N Sorry it took so long to update : ( Ok, so I know you guys **_**hate **_**authors notes but this is more of an explaining note. **

**Some of my friends were saying how can they become enemies in one phone call? Well, Bella had been mad at Jacob for a while but she kept hoping that things would get better. She decided to give him on last chance, and when he called to say he loved her again that just about made her explode – not literally. So she started thinking, you'll find out later, and no Jacob lovers it's not good.**

**I promise to update a real chapter soon. Thanks go out to I'm a future Cullen for helping plan what we were gong to do to torture people. MWHAHAHA. No don't ask her she won't spoil it for you, I hope.**

**Sorry again. And thanks again. I promise to update soon.**

**xoxo**

**forbiddenlovex11**


	6. Surprises

**A/N So sorry it took long. I had a really big math project I had to get out of the way. Any hope you guys enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters in it for that matter... blah blah blah**

I was running faster than I ever though possible, before I met the vampires. There was nothing around, yet this one shadow was dancing around me, like I was nothing better than a snack – and lately that's what I was. The shadow came closer and closer, though there was still no figure. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly a raging mad character leapt at me.

I woke screaming in Edward's arms. "Bad dream, love?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to share?"

"Not really."

"Please? I still can't read your mind."

"Fine." And so I went into a detailed description of my dream.

"Bella, it was must a dream. Now I think you need to go eat." Did he think my entire life was about eating?

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"Sure." When I finally decided to go downstairs, I rushed. Which meant more tripping and I just gave up and let Edward carry me.

"What are you planning to do today Edward?"

"Would you like to carry out your plan intended of torturing Mike Newton?" I had completely forgotten. I had another plan in mind now, but it still involved Mike and some other _person_.

"Yes I would Eddie. Can we go back to your house now?"

"Of course we can Bella. Please do not call me Eddie though; I despise that name. And Charlie left a note saying he went on a fishing trip and won't be back all day." Great, more time…. Shopping. Ugh.

JPOV

The excitement radiating off of that tiny girl was amazing. She couldn't sit still for a second. It's driving me insane. "Alice, could you tell me why you are bouncing up and down? You're starting to annoy me."

"Sorry Jazzy-pants, no can do. It's a surprise and Bella's almost here!" She gave it away without knowing it – Bella's here – more shopping. Joy.

EPOV

Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb; its fleece was white as snow.

Alice. This was going to be a disaster. She was blocking her thoughts from me. "Bella, do you want to go shopping today?"

"No I have something else planned." Even worse, Alice knew it wasn't shopping. "Why are you asking Edward?"

"Alice is singing Mary had a little lamb."

"That's why." Bella knew why, she wouldn't tell me though. I would have to wait until she did then. Great. "So, Eddie, you know the plan for Mike Newton, right?"

"Yes, love I do."

"Good."

"Why is that good? I swear, you must have s special talent. Killing the already dead is quite hard to do." I loved the look that came over her face every time I said something like that – confusion, stubbornness, and concentration swept across her face.

"Well… it's just a talent we _humans_ have." That familiar blush crept up towards her cheeks.

"Can you tell me what the plan is?"

"No." She could be so stubborn sometimes.

"And why not?"

"Because it's a surprise." Fair enough, I was always giving her something so now it was my turn. I would have to wait because she wouldn't tell me, she knew what I was up to.

**A/N So what did you guys think? I only have 13 reviews, adn thanks to those people who put me on the story alert lists, it make me write faster : )**

**xoxo**

**forbiddenlove**


End file.
